Birthmark of Misery Black
by Darkus Rose Gurl
Summary: The birthmark that was stuck on my collarbone meant strong willed, but I don't get it. I am one of the weakest beings under the moons pretention. I fear everything thanks to my father, my birthmark always burns me in random times, and the Guardians don't know I excised. So why to I suddenly feel like I can fight off my fears when I hear a voice during one of my nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

_Fear. Why do I fear every little thing? Oh, right. Because he makes sure of it. I will crawl into a corner, he will follow. I will cry out for him to stop, no, beg him to stop, but all he does is just laughs while saying, "Dear Misery. It's what your here for. To help me with my fearlings. You are my ticket to victory against the Guardians." Why can he not see this hurts me? He says he loves me and only wants the best for me, but when, if, he does take over I am going to be to afraid of him to stay near him. Every time I sense that he is I the same room as me I will cower in fear of him. My own father. I have feared my own father from the moment I was born. When the moon shone down on me, my name was given, a crescent moon shaped birthmark placed into my collarbone, and the shadows surrounding me. He never gives me a brake from my fear. I always feel like the Man in the Moon laughs at me. Never allowing anyone to help me. But, that was a long time ago that I came into this world as an immortal, as Misery Black._

* * *

Being backed into a corner, surrounded by Nightmares was not how I wanted to remember my_ birthday. _Or, the day the Man in the Moon decided why not make an innocent child's life become miserable! No, this is not how I wanted it to go.

Tears were falling freely down my face as always. Sobs could be heard as picture were sent through my mind. Nightmares. I could hear his laughter from all the way in here. Wherever here is anyway. Ever since the day I was brought to _life _I have not left this room. Not once. All hope of ever being released from this room were swiped away during my first year of my immortal life. And that was over a thousand years ago.

Finally after what felt like hours, which is was, they stopped because _he_ entered the room. Trying, but failing, to get away from him he grabs my arms. Sobbing in pain I try to get out of his death grip knowing fully what is going to happen.

"Misery!" My father snaps at me, leaving me completely limp. He smirks at this, "Good girl," he purred. Shivering in fear I dare to look into the eyes of the man I call my father. The Boogey Man, or Pitch Black, the nightmare king. Bright gold eyes meet fearful dull gold eyes. Can you guess which set are mine? Lifting me up so he is holding me bridle style, I think, he walks me over to the large bed. I curl up into him, sobbing, silently begging him to stop what he is doing. I hear him sigh as he sits on my black and purple bed. Pulling me out of his chest he looks into my eyes for the second time in the last five minutes. Pushing my pitch black hair out of my face he leans down, kissing my forehead, silently telling me to try and calm down. Why, you must be wondering, right? Well because he does not like what he is about to do, I think anyway. I just tell myself that for I do not go completely insane.

After every last nightmare is out of the room he looks back at me. Lifting his hand left hand into the air he summons black sand. I try and get away from him, but it is no use, my father is _way _to strong for me to fight off. Even in his weakened state, because of the damn Guardians and Jack Frost, I still would never be able to fight him off. Feeling the cold, heartless, black sand wrapping itself around my small, petite, weak body I scream. Pitch places his right hand on my forehead, whispering things into my ear as I scream in fear, pain, and well, misery. My eyes are closed completely, tears spilling out of them as I feel my father getting stronger with ever tear and heart retching scream that leaves my body.

Opening my mouth I whimper out, "Daddy..." Opening my eyes I see pain and sorrow in his eyes. Then all the sand stops after a good hour or so. He summons it all back as I breath heavily. Tears still streaming down my face I get out from under his hands, pulling a pillow in front of me so it is like a small barer between us I try and calm down, but my fear level is to high by now. My father slowly lifts his hand up, moves the pillow out of the way, and cups my cheek. Placing his other hand under my chin he moves it up so I am looking right into his eyes once more today.

"Dear Misery, I love you," he whispers while kissing my forehead again. Whimpering I pull on his black suit, pushing my head into the crook of his neck I just sob. I can feel him stiffen at the contact, but he does not pull away. My collarbone burned, but I ignored it, the best I could anyway. More whimpers escaped my lips as it became unbearable. Pitch notices my discomfort and pulls back just enough to see my collarbone glowing a dark crimson color. He pulls me back into him as the pain starts to subside.

What a baby, you must be thinking, right? Well you try living like this for over a thousand years and you will understand. Pitch sighs while petting my hair. He kisses the back of my head while he rocks up back and forth. Even though he hurts me a lot, I still love him. After all, he could of left me all alone on that night, but instead he took me in. Raised me as his child, and loved me in his own odd way. After what felt like years I finally start to drift off and the pain in my collarbone where my birthmark is finally disappears, but not before I heard him whisper, "Happy birthday my dear Misery." Then it was all black.

* * *

**Well? I do hope it is not bad? I know I have another story under RotG, but I do not like that story and have no clue how to continue it! So, yeah. Here is a new story for you all! **


	2. Chapter 2: Misery's Powers

_Darkness. _

_It was all over._

_Surrounding me._

_Consuming me._

_Laughter could be heard through the thick blackness._

_It was, happy?_

_Never has there been happiness in this darkness._

_Only evil laughter has ever been heard._

_So why now?_

_Why now is there happiness?_

* * *

Waking up I felt at peace? Shaking my head I look around, no nightmares. Weird. Why is everything so out of place all of a sudden?

Standing from my bed I take the chance at the absence of the creepy black sand as my ticket out of here. Walking to the big dark wood door that has kept me locked in this room for over a thousand years, I push it open. It is heavy than it looks and makes a loud creak that scares me, making me huddle under the bed with fear. After about five minutes of silently crying under the large I make a move. First, I check to make sure nobody is out and about in the hallway. Closing the large heavy door I walk on. No shadows, no sand, no daddy. Nothing.

After I make it out of the long hallway I see this ball type thing. I believe it is a globe from what I have read about. The large black globe like thing had gold lights on it. Reminded me of my fathers eyes. That thought scared me. What if he suddenly comes out a punishes me for snooping out of my room? Tears start to poor down my face when a bright gold light flashes through out the room. It gives me enough time to see large birdcages on the ceiling that scare me. Then, my fathers voice.

My eyes widen when I hear what he says. "You will never find my source to recovery." I am his recovery source. Falling to the ground when I see a nightmare come out of the hallway leading back to _that _room, I start to breath heavily. Who is he talking to?

The black sanded hoarse looks scared. Did find out I left my room? More voices could be heard, "It does not matter. Vou von't vin either vay Pitch." I then realize what is wrong. The Guardians are here, in our home, and they wont to find me!

My fear must of noted the fearling that I am in the room because he walks over to me. Looking up at him he bows down in front of me and turns so his back is facing me. He then looks at me expectantly which has me realize he is telling me get on his back. When I nod he turns back around allowing me to get on him. Once I am up on his back holding on for dear life he jumps into the air.

We soon enter a room lit up by that golden glow. What I see makes me gasp in fear. The Guardians, all five of them, have my father cornered into a wall. His energy level is _very _low. All I want is to help him when I hear the same happiness filled voice I heard in my dream coming from a young boy holding a wooden staff, with a 'G' shape at the end. A bright blue hoodie that is covered in frost, light tan carpres, and he is barefoot. Realization hit me like my fathers nightmare sand. That boy with snow white hair and icy blue eyes is Jack Frost. He is the reason my father did not win against the Guardians last time. The reason he was so weak, and is weak right now.

With all that anger and fear building up in my chest I feel the recognizable pain on my collarbone. My crescent moon shape birthmark starts to glow that deadly crimson color, allowing the darkness that is not being lit up by the Sandman's dream sand, to be lit up in the blood colored light. Once everyone notices my presents Jack is on the ground curling up in pain. His screams of misery are like a depressing song to my ears. I smile at his misery, feeling energy I have never felt before take hold of my body.

Pitch looks up at me surprised and motions me to help him up. I do, and when I finally get him on his feet I give him my hand. The look of surprise that crosses his face just makes my fear build up. When he finally grabs my hand Jack Frost screams in the worst way anyone could ever scream, fearful, pain, and misery. Once the Guardians realize I am the one making Jack hurt like that, they attack.

Father lifts his nightmare sand up so that I can not be hit by them. Sending a wave of his black fear sand at the Big Four gives me enough time to take control over Jack's misery. You see, my name is not Misery because I live in misery, it is because I control all's misery. Just like Pitch can sense and control fear, I can with misery. Finding his most miserable moments, I use them to take over Jack's mind, heart, and body. Jack Frost is now like my poppet. A glowing crimson red mark starts to form on his collarbone, and out comes a freshly burnt crescent moon shape. He screams in pain sending the Guardians a cry for help before he passes out.

They all look at me in fear of what just happened. Sandman sends his dream sand at me which a nightmare blocks, knowing very well that I am to weak to battle now. The Tooth fairy flies over to Jack to make sure he is alright. He is, kind of anyway. Jack frost, the winter spirit, the Guardian of fun, now has my crescent moon mark on him, which means he will live in misery and fear for the rest of his life unless, he makes the choice to join me, along with my father.

When Tooth does not see the mark, I smirk. Never have I felt like this, so out of fear, even for just these couple of minutes it still feels great. My father is confused as to why I am smirking, but I just send him the look to tell him "I will tell you later," and he nods. The rest of the Guardians look at me in fear. North starts to charge at me which makes my eyes widen. I can not take on a man six times my size! Being lifted up by shadows snaps me out of my fearful state. A boomerang is sent my way, but I just lift my hand up and catch it. It soon starts to burn and soon catches into flames right in my hand. Letting the ashes go I meet the eyes of the E. Aster Bunny. He looks anger, fearful, and has some misery in him which allows me to shoot a ray of red light at him.

The burning on my collarbone is becoming to much for me to push back. Falling to my knees the last thing I see before the crimson red light takes me whole is my father being pushed back into a wall by bright gold sand.

* * *

**Tada! Yeah yeah, it is not that good. But! It is best I can do right now considering the other file I had of this chapter got deleted last night! I had typed over 2,000 words and it was deleted! I am still pist off about that by the way...**

**Okay so R&R and I shall see you all next time. Not literary thought so yeah...**

**Bii!**


	3. Chapter 3: Misery's Tool

**Well you can hate me all you wont for not updating sooner, but before you do I have an excuse! I have been in Nashville, Tennessee for the last week and my family from Florida came to visit once again. Yeah! Please note the sarcasm.**

**I would quickly like to thank those who have reviewed this story with positive comments. For example; FirfliesGlowInTheDark and ObsidianLove .**

**I would also like to warn you that this chapter has some parts that might not be good for children that can not take blood and self-harm. This is only the start of this kind of stuff though, so if you can not take those things exit out of this story NOW! You have been warned. Do not hate me, I warned y'all.**

**On with the story lovelies!**

* * *

_The burning on my collarbone is becoming to much for me push back. Falling to my knees the last thing I feel before the crimson red light takes me whole is my father being pushed back into a wall by bright gold sand._

My eyes snap open at the end of the nightmare. Fear is crawling all over my small being. Sitting up a burning pain shoots through that same small body I call my own. Laying back down on the soft sheets of the bed I recall the nightmare. My eyes start to flutter shut then snap back open as realization crawls into my mind. This is not _that _oh so familiar room. Hell no, it is bigger, brighter, and full of wonder.

Once again, I sit up on the plush bed when I realize that nightmare was no nightmare. It had happened, which means I really did put Jack Frost under my spell.

Searching the room for any signs of my father fear takes over me once again. Where is he? Are the Guardians hurting him because of what I had done to Jack? What I never see him again? What if all his powers drain and he.. he... dies? Tears burn my vision at that last thought.

"No..."

Curling into a ball I somehow find myself in a corner of the room. The tears slip through my now closed eyelids and I shale in fear. I have to calm down. I just have to.

A sob escapes my lips as I start to sing a song I have song all to many times in these times of moments. Those when I can not hold back my fear and misery, when I all just comes out while I am alone.

And I sing:

_"Story of a girl who lost her world, so she could be beautiful_

_Fifteen, so sweet, you'd think,_  
_But she's got a secret._

_Made up her mind,_  
_The day she came to find-out that he left_

_I Guess there's another girl_  
_This time blue eyes, blonde hair_

_She'll do anything to catch his eye_  
_But she knows she'll never compare_

_Skips school, wont eat, can barely sleep_  
_Takes drastic measure._

_Runs seven miles a day in the sun_  
_Wearing a sweater_

_She turns the radio on so no one hears what she's doing._  
_Cuz she's convinced herself he'll come back to her, when she's perfect."_

At the end of the first verses I stop. Lifting my head just the slightest bit I see a large man. My eyes widen with fear when I recognize him. North, the leader of the Guardians, stood before me with a look of hate and fear on his face. I try and push myself farther into the wall as he takes a step closer, but stops when he sees the look of pure horror on my face.

_This man is to forgiving, _I think as he slowly lifts his hand out in my direction. Tears are still falling down my face even though I have realize he is not going to hurt me like my father.

I whimper just the slightest bit, but loud enough for him to hear. He retreats his hand just the slightest, as to show me that my guess was right, that he wont hurt me. His mouth opens so he can talk, "Who are you my child? When has Pitch done to you?" He speaks with a Russian accent. It was a bit hard to understand what he said.

Shaking my head I try to get closer to the wall. The door behind North opens revealing Bunnymund. My eyes widen at this even more and I quickly get up and sprint to the other side of the room, under the bed, and weep. Closing my eyes I hear them talk.

"What did I do to 'er?" Bunny asks North I am guessing.

"Not sure. Scare 'er maybe?" He answers in more of a question.

Their voices go away and are replaced with the sound of footsteps heading my way. I just shake and cry harder. With all my power I am able to push out one word, one word that I know all to well. They stop in their tracks at my cry. My collarbone hurts as I try to not let it take over me. Once again I shout out the cry that always has even my father stop what he does. The crimson light that forms the crescent moon on my collarbone showers the whole room in its light. Now, louder than before, I shout out that cry.

"**NO!**"

The bed is in a million pieces as I hear the door burst open. The blood color light surrounds me without hesitation. The Big Four stand in front of me as I am slowly rising into the air. One by one they fall to their knees from blood lose. Yeah, the light is draining their blood from newly formed cuts on their wrists, just like those who use this meathead to get rid of pain.

After they all fall unconscious I gasp. Falling to the ground I huddle in the corner once again, only looking up when I hear a grunt of pain mixed with a gasp. Seeing a bruised Jack Frost at the door is not what I wanted to see right this second. He rushes to his friends, feeling to see if they have a pulse. A small sigh allows me to know I did not kill them. He looks at me, icy blue eyes meeting dull gold, he glares. My birthmark starts to glow once again, signaling Jack that I was indeed the one to put that spell on him. His glare slowly disappears into understanding. Getting off the ground he lifts his staff up, I just realize that he is holding, and walks over to me slowly. Glancing down at the glowing fabric on my body I reaches down. I nod so he knows that it is indeed ok for him to continue.

Unzipping my dark purple coat just a little my birthmark shines there in all its glory. He then lifts his hoodie over his head, leaving his chest bare, allowing me to see the, now, also glowing crescent moon mark on his collarbone. They both glow until the lights mash together just making it brighter, yet darker. A smirk makes its way to my lips at this, Jack mirrors my smirk.

"Misery," he whispers out, unsure if he is suppose to call me that. I nod at his unasked question, "Does this mean I have to betray them?" His voice holds sorrow in it, just making my light shine darker.

My smirk wavers for a moment before the answer is clear as day light, not that I have ever seen day light before, in my mind.

**"Yes."**

* * *

**Tada!** **I am proud of this chapter even though it is a bit darker than intended... But that is just my messed up mind doing the typing on my laptop!**

**So what y'all think? R&R for me loves?!**

**Bii!**


	4. Chapter 4: Realizing

**So I am going to, once again, attempted to type this chapter. First a 1:19 AM I started typing it when my mom forced me to turn my laptop off and go to bed. Then at 11:41 I tried to type it up, but it got deleted and I almost called it quits for the WHOLE story. Ugh, I feel like o am wasting your time once again. Oh well! **

**I am not really sure where I am taking this story so deal with me and if you have any thought and/or ideas that could help me, they would be greatly loved! **

**Now on with The Birthmark of Miser Black chapter 4:**

* * *

The tears that went down his face almost made me regret what I had said, almost. Standing I look down at the white haired boy known as Jack Frost. He gripped his staff tightly, stood up, and looked down at me right in the eyes. Holding out his hand he started to hand me his staff, but I stopped him.

I still do not know where all this sudden confidence came from, but I sure did like the feeling. Shaking my head I motion him to follow me.

"Now Jack, where is Pitch?" I ask with malice in my voice.

Jack is taken aback by this, but soon recovers and starts to run off somewhere. I follow right on his heels to wherever he is going. When he finally stops I see a giant globe, like my fathers but, this one has color and the writing is in Russian. Must be North's globe then.

He walks over to the globe and pushes some buttons leading it to split in half and a figure comes out tied up. Gasping, I climb up as quick as I can to Pitch, my father, as he starts to regain his senses. Finally making it to him I allow my hand to heat up, place it on the ropes, and wait till they are all nothing but, ash.

"Misery," My father mumbles out. I just nod.

Once he is free he starts to fall and if it were not for Jack he would of landed face first on the ground. Jumping down I land in front of the both of them. Signaling Jack to follow me, we are off.

* * *

Finally, after about an hour we were back in the hide out. Point to one of the Nightmares they came and took Pitch to his room. We both just stood there for a good ten minutes. Sighing I sit down on the steps leading to the dark globe. Jack seems hesitant to move, like a bad memory was relived with just standing there.

"Okay. Stop staring into space," I order him. Jack jumps at my sudden order, but nods anyway.

He looks at me with fear filled eyes. Placing his hand on his collarbone where the newly formed crescent moon now sat he asked, "What is this thing?" I could not answer that question. It is the same one I had asked myself for so many years. So this is how I answered him:

"It marks misery. That is what I control. I feed off the misery of others as my father feeds off the fear of children around the world. The color means blood. All the blood that is shed by children, teens, and even some adults, that can not handle all the misery pilling up on them. They let hit out by the burning sensation of a raiser, knife, glass, or anything sharp. When it lights up it will burn, and there is no way of getting away from the firing like pain."

Breathing in a deep breath I look at his face. Tears fall down his face as he realizes this is all real. All of a sudden I gasp at the pain of that same burning I had just explained. Clutching the birthmark I lay down fully on the steps. The golden lights, that I now realize are blinking oddly, start going out one by one. My eyebrows crinkle a little at this new information.

Standing up I motion Jack to follow me, so he does. Pointing at them I ask, "You know what this means, don't you?" He nods stiffly as an answer. I sigh, how will I get the information out of him? "Well, can you tell me? I kind of been locked in a dark room for over a thousand years, which is my life time, and do not understand all this shit!" He visibly shakes at my voice, which I role my eyes at. "Baby," I whisper out.

He glares at me hearing this comment, "Yeah, sure I am."

Choosing to ignore his disrespect I continue to think. My father would only have this to keep track of how many believers the Guardians have which means. "Holy shit. The kids don't believe anymore..." Gripping my hair I scream out, "This is my fault! If I had just stayed in my room for fucks sake! Damn it!" Jack is once again taken aback by my sudden outburst. "You!" Pointing to a random Nightmare he walks to me. Bowing his head at me I jump on him back. Grabbing Jack by his hood we take off back to North's work shop. I will not allow this to happen. My father will just cast me out like a piece of unwanted string on a sweater. Never will a allow those children and teens go through what I have had to in my life.

_**"Even if it means taking him down, and dying."** _

* * *

**Tada! Told y'all I'd update FirefliesGlowInTheDark! See! See! ^**


End file.
